Ozzy and Drix
| show_name = Ozzy & Drix | alias = The Fantastic Voyage Adventures of Osmosis Jones & Drixenol/Osmosis Jones: The Animated Series | image = | caption = | format = Comic science fiction | camera = | picture_format = | audio_format = | runtime = 22 minutes | creator = Farrelly Brothers | developer = Warner Bros. Animation | executive_producer = | starring = Phil LaMarr Jeff Bennett Tasia Valenza Alanna Ubach | narrated = | opentheme = "Ozzy & Drix" | endtheme = | country = United States | language = | network = Kids' WB, Cartoon Network (2004-2006) | first_aired = | last_aired = | num_episodes = 26 | num_seasons = 2 | list_episodes = | preceded_by = Osmosis Jones | followed_by = | website = |status = ended }} Ozzy & Drix, also known as The Fantastic Voyage Adventures of Osmosis Jones & Drixenol and Osmosis Jones: The Animated Series, is an American animated television series based on the Warner Bros. film Osmosis Jones and it was produced by Warner Bros. Animation. It takes place inside the body of teenager Hector Cruz (referred to by the characters as "the City of Hector"). The series premiered on September 14, 2002 on the Kids' WB; the final episode aired July 5, 2004. Unlike the original movie it spun off from, Ozzy & Drix was entirely animated and contained no live action. It stars Phil LaMarr as the replacement for Chris Rock as Osmosis Jones, and Jeff Bennett as the replacement for David Hyde Pierce as Drix. As of July 2011, episodes of the series are still available via the Kids WB website. The show also aired on Teletoon in Canada. The show is also slightly less violent than the movie, having the characters treated like people rather than simply cells, and having none of them killed off, unlike the movie where Thrax managed to kill off several cells. There are also new characters that replace the ones from the original movie such as Maria Amino replacing Leah Estrogen, Mayor Spryman replacing Mayor Phlegmming, and Tom Colonic, and Chief Gluteus replacing The Chief of Police. Summary A few years after Ozzy and Drix defeated Thrax and saved Frank from dying in Osmosis Jones, Ozzy and Drix chase a scarlet fever bacterium. While doing that, Ozzy, Drix and the germ get sucked up from Frank by a mosquito and arrive on a teenager named Hector Cruz's body. Installed as Private Investigators, the partners vow to protect the well being of Hector from any viral threat. Characters Main characters ' Osmosis "Ozzy" Jones' (Phil LaMarr) - An urban and funky white blood cell with little respect for authority and the main protagonist of the show. He works as a private-eye in the city of Hector. He and Drix were originally from the city of Frank, the character portrayed in the movie, although they were transferred to Hector through a mosquito while chasing a scarlet fever virus aptly named Scarlet. As most crime-fighting heroes do, Ozzy has a nearly unlimited amount of smart remarks that he uses frequently when fighting viruses, as well as sarcasm for anyone else. Agent "Drixobensometapetramine"/"Drix" Koldriliff (Jeff Bennett) - A straight-laced and by-the-book cold pill and Ozzy's fellow private eye and best friend, and the deuterogamist of the show. They have an office inside Hector's left retina ("prime real estate"). His right arm is a multi-functional cannon which launches various chemical containers stored in his torso though the most common is an ice pill which freezes villains. The right arm also contains a phone, and other gadgets including an eggbeater (apparently the only thing the arm can't do is make a decent milkshake),and a crude clamp-like claw usable as a hand. Drix's cautiousness and complete honesty (making him quite gullible), puts him at odds with the devil-may-care Ozzy. He often tries to "fit in" with the other cells in the body, usually failing to comprehend the concepts. He is fun-loving, happy go-lucky, and sometimes a comic relief and a coward instead of being tough and serious, unlike in the movie. Hector Cruz (a.k.a. The City of Hector) (Justin Cowden) - The Cuban American teenager that the show revolves around. He is foolhardy, a risk taker, and somewhat ignorant 8th grade student, all probably to further the show's plot. He reminds Ozzy of Frank at Hector's age, reminded him that this was the age where Frank's life took a turn for the worse so decides to stay to prevent that from happening. In one episode when Hector went on a white water rafting trip with his older cousin he got Appendicitis, he was rushed to a hospital and had surgery. Hector has a dog named Uno, an older sister, and a mother and father. In another episode Hector learned a lesson in proper dental hygiene when he got a cavity from eating too much sugar. He is the tritagonist of the show. City of Hector ;Police * Maria Amino (Tasia Valenza) - A white blood cell and a cop in the city of Hector. She speaks with a Hispanic accent. She is highly skilled at fighting and possibly the most competent cop inside of Hector except for Ozzy. She has shown to have a crush on Drix throughout the series. Her name comes from the amino acid and serves as Drix's love interest. She is very similar to Leah Estrogen from Osmosis Jones, because she is Drix's main squeeze, while Leah is Ozzy's main squeeze from the city of Frank. * Chief Gluteus (Jim Cummings) - A gruff and serious old muscle cell and the Chief of Police for the city of Hector. He dislikes both Ozzy and Drix and prefers to handle things himself, which often results in disasters. His name is from Gluteus Maximus, the scientific name for the muscles in the buttock. ;Government * Mayor Paul Spryman (Alanna Ubach) - The naughty little mayor of the city of Hector. Unlike Mayor Phlegmming where he is an adult and acted mature and gentlemen-like from the film Osmosis Jones, he is approximately the same age as Hector, and acts very immaturely, taking all the credit for the round-ups Ozzy and Drix make. His decisions often put Hector's health in extreme danger as well as sometimes being completely ridiculous, where Maria commented that he once ordered all the cells to go to the left side to see if Hector would tip over. * Ellen Patella (Vivica A. Fox) - An attorney-at-law who helps new cells find their place in Hector. Ozzy has a small crush on her as well, although she has no interest in him. ;Other * The Mole (Jeffrey Tambor) - A former secret agent, and klutz, and generally used as comic relief, he has his own adrenaline supply, and in every one of his appearances he tries to "vanish mysteriously" (failing to do so every time in comical ways). He is mostly known as very paranoid, often thinking that he is being hunted down, or people are watching him. Despite this he has a lot of contacts and apparently nothing happens in Hector that he doesn't know about, this makes him a good source of information. His role is similar to the flu shot from the movie. He also sounds to be Russian as in the "Lousy Haircut" episode he said "da" which means "yes" in Russian,also he has a Russian accent. * Penicillin G (Julian Sands) - A Penicillin injected into Hector to help fight Strepfinger. He is charming, responsible, and amazingly intelligent. He currently patrols Hector's lungs. He is an obvious parody of James Bond. * Dander (Frank Welker) - Drix's pet dog germ that came from Hector's dog Uno, formed from the dog's saliva inside Hector's nostril. Like cells, he can shapeshift and often changes his head into Ozzy. *'Travis' (Rob Paulsen) - Hector's classmate and best friend. He is an American with Asian origin. ;The Supplements: *'Vitamin A' (Phil LaMarr): The leader of the Supplements who leads his team to victory by stopping the Lead-Heads who were attempting to infect Hector. Unlike Ozzy, he is very by-the-book, and has a slight resemblance to Superman. *'Iron' (Phil LaMarr): A strong, yet short tempered member of the Supplements, and the only one with no cape. Iron is a parody of the Thing from Fantastic Four. *'B Complex' (Jim Cummings): B Complex has 3 heads and 4 legs, but only 2 arms. *'Vitamine D' (Rob Paulsen): A fast, egotistical member of the Supplements. *'Vitamine E' (Nancy Lenari): The only three-eyed female of the Supplements, who encouraged Drix to join the team. ;Help from the City of Hector: *'Captain Quinine' (James Belushi) A captain who lost his leg in a stomach acid accident (parodying Captain Ahab of Moby Dick). *'The Current Dreams Studio Head' (Kevin Michael Richardson): A small studio head of the subconscious network, who used a holographic head to be more powerful and scary, like the wizard in The Wizard of Oz. *'Loretta Epstein-Barr' (Kathy Najimy): The vice president of the subconscious network, who explained why the studio keeps rerunning the nightmare Hector was having. *'Auntie Histamine' (Andrea Martin): Drix's auntie, who used to read lists of synthesised amino acids when Drix was young. But she accidentally became a villain when Hector abuses his nose spray when he had a cold. So when Hector uses the spray, Auntie becomes hysterical and drains all the liquids on Hector, which could have been damaging to his nose. ;Humans: *'Hector's Dad' (Joe Lala): Hector's father is a helpful is very serious and strongly observant when it comes to Hector's health, attitude, and his school reports. *'Hector's Mom' (Alanna Ubach) Hector's mother is always looking out for Hector's health, since he is still a teenager and doesn't listen to her sometimes. *'Hector's Sister' (Alanna Ubach): She is always starting an argument with Hector, because she is the older sister. *'Christine Kolchuck' (Kimberly Brooks): She is very sweet and kind, not to mention Hector's crush. Ozzy even helped save Christine from the Pneumoniac. She is also Hector's love-interest. ;The City of Christine: *'Mayor Concious Santorini' (Cree Summer): She is the mayor of Christine, and she is more like Phlegmming when it comes to be smart and responsible, unlike Spryman. She even said that everyone in Christine are fans of Hector. *'Cilia Tyson' (Dawnn Lewis): Cilia is a cop in Christine who helped Ozzy stop the Pneumoniac and prove that Maximus is a traitor to the city. She was made the new police chief by the mayor as a result. *'Drixeen' (Miriam Flynn): She is a dear friend to Cilia and she used to a cold pill. She looks a bit like Drix except she's green, has hair, and a right hand and left cannon, while Drix is red, has no hair, and his arm positions are the other way. Germs and viruses * Scarlet Fever (voiced by Tim Curry) - Scarlet is the first virus in the series to be up against Ozzy and Drix. He was originally in Frank, but said he need a new place to spread his infection because due to Frank's poor health, too many germs are moving in squeezing him out. But as he tried to escape from Ozzy and Drix, Ozzy tried to stop Scarlet in his car, but when Ozzy jumped out of the car, Scarlet crashed into the leg nerve, causing a cramp. Scarlet was passed out at the time when him, Ozzy and Drix were sucked in by a mosquito and was brought to Hector. Ozzy and Drix were rescued by Maria Amino and some other police cells, but in the process, Scarlet entered the body. He can affect Hector in a hurry because Scarlet Fever is more deadly to kids compared adults, so first, he stopped by the kidneys and sucked up Hector's fluids, mutating and becoming more virulent, than started a big inflammation, and finally, he was going to the heart where he could finish his plan and kill Hector. But there was a change of fate when Ozzy came to the rescue and drove the helicopter, which Scarlet stole, to the spleen. which is a giant fan the sucks up bacteria. Ozzy escaped in one piece, but as for Scarlet, he was killed in the spleen, and the last of his enzymes went into Hector's blood, which was harmless. * Ernst Strepfinger (Brad Garrett and Jim Cummings) - A powerful germ whose goal is to make Hector sick. He has a large gang of germs and viruses to do his dirty work. In "Strepfinger", Strepfinger is planning on giving Hector a nasty case of pneumonia with the power of his new Strep-Bomb, but in the end, Ozzy disconnects the Strep-Bomb, and when he was in battle with Strepfinger, Ozzy pulls on the lung membrane, sucking Strepfinger out from his hideout in the lungs along with his pet. In "Ozzy Jr.", Strepfinger returns, but this time he has an eye patch on his right eye along with a metallic arm brace and his pet also has an eye patch. He plans to infect Hector with intercellular bacteria. In "Lights Out", Ozzy and Drix use his resources to break into the Central Data Bank when everyone forgets who they are after Hector suffers a concussion. In "Tricky Ricardo", Ricardo Amino works Strepfinger, who was planning to steal some powerful chemicals to make a huge batch of prothymosin, alpha, which promotes the growth of tumors, but in the end, Strepfinger gets stuck on one of the cotton balls and fell down the drain of the shower. Strepfinger is a parody of the stereotypical Bond villain with a particular emphasis on Auric Goldfinger and Ernst Stavro Blofeld. * Mother Louse - A louse that laid its eggs on Hectors hair. * Rhoda Virus (Justine Bateman) - An intestinal virus that plans on giving Hector a bad case of gastroenteritis. Unfortunately, for her, Hector had a 12 bean salad, which gave him a gas attack, and the gas is deadly to her and her gang, so Rota disguises herself as a submarine captain to take Ozzy, Drix, and Maria into the intestines to destroy the Great White Bean. In the end, she and her minions are trapped in a gas bubble, killing them. * Protozilla (Frank Welker) - An allergen with a weak form and a monster form with his monster form only usable in a body that is allergic to him, however Ice pills cause him to revert back to his normal form. His most defining feature is that he has 2 thumbs which gives him away as the allergy. He was a giant monster that terrorized the city of Hector and made it look like it was Drix's dog who was causing the disaster (meanwhile, outside of Hector, Hector himself had a dog and his mother believed the dog was causing his allergies). Ozzy, Drix and Drix's dog confronted Protozilla at Hector's nose and when Hector sneezed, Protozilla was sucked out and killed. And back with Hector, it was revealed his allergies are really from a certain flower his mother was bringing in and not the dog. * Smirch (Danny Bonaduce) - An acne germ that plans to make Hector get a zit ("Street Up"). He also managed to trick Drix when he wanted to learn how to be cool. Actually, Drix helped him to get into a sebum oil refinery, so he had an opportunity to grow gigantic and give Hector a zit—right on Picture Day. Drix defeats him by dropping sodium bicarbonate toothpaste on him, shrinking him down to a tiny size, so that he's captured. * Nick O' Teen (Tim Curry) - A tobacco addictive that plans to make Hector addicted to smoking ("Where There's Smoke"). Nick can shapeshift and release clouds of smoke that brainwash cells and makes them do Nick's evil bidding, becoming more powerful the more cells he controls. He has three lackeys: Butane (Jeff Bennett), Carbon Monoxide (Tara Strong), and Tar (Frank Welker). Nick's lackeys were killed before him in confrontations with Ozzy and Drix but when Nick was finally powerful enough to hold Ozzy and Drix back from foiling his plans, Hector decided not to smoke anymore in favor of Christine and Nick was weakened by him breaking the addiction, giving Ozzy the chance to squash him under his shoe. * Sal Monella (Henry Winkler) - A gangster germ who enters the city of Hector on a Rusty Dog, along with his men, Jumbo (Roger Rose), Nuke (Jeff Bennett), and Rudy (Danny Mann) which Hector does not know was tainted, and plans to dump illegal toxic waste in Hector's stomach. To make matters worse, Mayor Spryman was his hostage. But his plans were destroyed when Ozzy and Drix made Hector vomit by going on this ride at Rustyland called "The Barfy Bungee", and the mayor was rescued and brought back to the city. * Sylvian Fisher (Brian Posehn): A nerdy brain cell who was trying to become mayor in the upcoming election. He planned to use a growth formula to make Hector grow uncontrollably and blame it on Spryman's carelessness. His name comes from the Sylvian fissure brain area. * General Malaise (Charlie Adler) - A bacterium who uses sugar to make his army of bacteria multiply. He develops evil plots to make Hector eat sugar. Of course, he and all his troops were killed when they were in Hector's teeth and he was visiting the dentist. They fell out through a sink to die off. They also dissolve when they eat salt. General Malaise is an obvious parody of Napoleon Bonaparte. * Professor Nightmare - A nightmare that originated from a movie Hector saw. Ozzy and Drix enter Hector's dreams and help him overcome his fear and crush the nightmare. * Chief Maximus (Rob Paulsen) - The Chief of Police in the city of Christine (a girl that Hector likes) that teams up with the Pneumoniac. * The Pneumoniac (Pat Fraley) - A germ who is planning to give Christine pneumonia ("An Out of Body Experience parts 1 & 2"). * Mother Worm (Frank Welker) - A Trichinella spiralis worm that came from a sausage Hector barely cooked. It is very reminiscent of Japanese monsters especially Godzilla, even having atomic breath. Had it been left unchecked, she could have caused a massive outbreak of trichinosis. Was killed by having medicine shoved down her throat, causing her to explode. * Shane (Danny Cooksey) - A hormone leader of a testosterone gang that once tied up Mayor Spryman and took control over the Brain, turning common sense off and transforming Hector into a bad kid. * Stickety (Rob Paulsen) - A sticky, low-density lipoprotein (LDL) beatnik who kidnaps a bunch of fat cell children in an attempt to clog Hector's artery. He sees what he does not as crimes but as art. * Cryo (Susan Silo) - A virus that once tried to give Hector hypothermia, despite the fact that hypothermia is when the core temperatures of the body decrease to a critical level. Therefore, it is not a disease. She has the ability to fire freezing blasts from her elbows. She was eventually destroyed when struck by a nerve impulse from Hector's spine. * Pb (Jeff Bennett) - Pb is the leader of the Lead Head gang. He was from a lead-painted shed that was painted in the 1960s, before 1974, when the government banned lead in paint. When Hector sniffed some paint dust, Pb and his boys infect Hector. But thanks to Ozzy, Drix, and the Supplements, the Lead Heads were dropped in the bladder, and flushed out of Hector. * Mitosis Jones (Phil LaMarr)- Ozzy's evil and mutated clone who understands that due to his mutation, the city of Hector will reject him. So he plans to take Ozzy's place on the iodine detail and steal it, and without the iodine, Hector cannot grow. At the end of the episode, Mitosis Jones was rejected and lived in the body of Uno, Hector's pet dog, where he was happy. * Billy Bob Bile (Frank Welker) - A stereotypical Hillbilly and owner of an appendix hotel who was causing detours which resulted in Hector's appendix almost bursting. Only a quick trip to a hospital saved Hector's life and removed Billy's hotel. Billy attempted to return to civilization, only to cause Ozzy and Drix to slap cuffs on his wrists. He tries to escape, only to take a trip to the small intestine.